


Forthcoming Destiny

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e20 Essence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene in Essence where Mulder comes to Scully's<br/>apartment and informs her she's in danger and wants to get her to<br/>safety, my extended version of that scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forthcoming Destiny

As Scully started to make herself confortable on her sofa, (Which was  
hard for a woman due in a few days) She couldn't stop thinking about  
what this Lizzy had been trying to due to her, and to her unborn  
baby. Why had she been drugging her? Was there something terribly  
wrong with the baby? It was something she had feared from the  
begining of her pregnancy, but her doctor had reassured her that the  
baby was fine and the pills had been vitamin supplaments. 

Scully briefly ran a protective hand over her stomach. Truth be told,  
she was worried about her baby, it was her miracle, being that she  
wasn't able to concieve. If anything were to happen to it, it would  
kill her. When she had had the abruption, all she could think about  
was the baby being alright, and she had prayed deeply that the baby  
would be alright. 

She felt the baby respond to her touch with a few kicks. She  
carressed the spot gently and pulled up a light blanket over herself  
as she settled into the sofa. She tried to dismiss her thoughts as  
she picked up a newspaper from her coffee table when she heard a  
knock on her door. "Yes?" she called out as she felt an ominous  
feeling come over her

Her mothering instrincts settled back in as she moved her hand back  
to her stomach. She relaxed when she heard Mulder's familliar voice  
call out "It's me." She moved to get off of the couch and strided  
over towards the door as quickly as her pregnant body would allow and  
stood on the tip of her toes and looked through the peep hole to see  
Mulder then removed the chain that seperated the door between them.

Before Scully could speak, Mulder closed the door behind him and  
moved further into the room brushing agianst her protruding belly as  
he passed then came to a stop, closing the gap between them. Scully  
saw the troubled expression on his face and asked him "What's wrong?"  
Mulder hesitates before asking "Are you alone?" "Yes..." before  
Scully could finish her puts his arm on her shoulder and pulls her  
closer towards him

"What ever you can't get elsewhere, just throw it together." he  
says "Mulder to go where? Mulder just stop, can you tell me what's  
wrong? Is it something to do with my baby?" Scully asks frantically 

"No, your baby is fine, it's you who's in danger now Scully." Mulder  
says slowly "From whom?" Scully asks as Mulder cuts her off "I don't  
know, all I know is I have to get you out of here." Mulder said  
quickly as Scully pulled back "Mulder, stop, I can't take this, I  
can't live like this, as some sort of unending X File." Scully shouts  
frantically

Mulder turned back towards her "This isn't about the X Files anymore  
Scully, it's only about you." Mulder said firmly "You're going to  
have this baby and I'm going to do everything I can to protect it."  
He tries his best to reasure her hoping she would calm down "I just  
can't do that here." he said looking into her fear stuck eyes 

He knew she was as worried about the baby as he was, he remembered  
when he had recently come back from his abduction and he had trouble  
finding where his place in life was and how he was involved with  
Scully's life, but Scully had helped him through it and eventually  
things had seemed to fall back in place between the both of them. He  
realized she had needed him more now then ever. He could remember  
when Scully was in the hospital not too long ago, he feared for both  
Scully and the baby's life. Mulder felt the need to protect her now  
more so then ever.

He loved them both as high as the sky and as deep as the sea. He  
couldn't bear anything happening to Scully or the baby. He felt the  
need to comfort her so badly. He placed his hand gently on her  
shoulder "It's going to be alright Scully, I'm not going to let  
anything happen to you, or to your baby." he said gently 

A tear had fallen down Scully's cheek and he whiped it away then  
pulled her into an embrace in the process and gently rocked her.  
Scully wrapped her arms around him while Mulder gently ran his  
fingers slowly through her strands of red hair. He could feel what  
she was going through and he didn't blame her, he knew she's been  
through a lot even with her pregnancy while he was gone.

"I'm so afraid, Mulder, that someone, or something will take this  
baby, my miracle, from me." she said through sobs Mulder placed a  
kiss on her fore head then rested his chin on top of her head like  
he's done so many times before as he continued to rock her. Mulder  
felt his own eyes start to swim in tears, what he wouldn't do to make  
all of her pain and fear go away.  
He wanted so badly for Scully to be happy and have a normal life.

Mulder pulled back slowly when Scully's crying slowed and she sounded  
somewhat calmer then she had been just a few minutes ago, he placed  
one hand gently on her stomach. He lifted her chin with the other and  
gazed deeply into her deep blue eyes. "Listen to me, Scully, gather  
some things quickly, and those that aren't nessesary, leave here." he  
instructed as Scully looked away from him and mearly nodded and  
headed torwards her bedroom.

Instead of grabbing a suitcase, she picked up the doll Mulder had  
given her the night she had gotten back from the hospital, put on her  
jacket then put inside. Then left her room and headed back to  
Mulder's direction.

 

END


End file.
